


Scrapes And Scenes

by GlassXelhua



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha Watson, Alpha Woodley, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Protective John Watson, Protective Watson, omega holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: Dr Watson spoils his omega, an incredibly beautiful rarity of a man. Yet Sherlock Holmes being a detective, he's not without enemies. Here are the times that they were or weren't put in their place by a very annoyed Doctor.(there aren't enough ACD era fan fictions so this is my attempt at a contribution)





	1. Chapter 1

Regular characters:

Gracie Gallows  
Mountain  
Sherlock Holmes (obviously)  
Dr Watson (obviously)  
Mrs Hudson

Various Villains as well (Woodley survives and becomes obsessed with Holmes as a warning, so he may be the only regular villain)

I will take requests including smut, I don't smut shame but the only thing I am not comfortable writing is non consensual role-play. 

Request anything you like and I hope you enjoy the little scenes.


	2. Jewels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I picture all of these as the Jeremy Brett and David Burke Holmes and Watson but if you want to picture them differently it's a free world.

(Watson's POV)

I confess myself a little alarmed at the rashness of my action. I will not say 'had I known...' because rather shamefully I did know our incapabilities concerning my purchase. But there it was... an absolute jewel of perfection, that is to say, a very different jewel to my darling, yet still a jewel. There it was in the window for a shamefully low cost! And so beautiful! Though again, not as beautiful as my Gem. It did remind me somewhat of him in a way. Currently he was sitting in our flat awaiting my return. I had made it very clear what would take place should he open that damned morocco case. I do not abuse my darling but I do have a tendency to become quite firm on the issue of his health. And an issue it is, as he cares simply not a jot for it! However, I seem to have deviated off track, and I shall return to my original talk. There it was in the window of the shop... a lean mean monster of a jewel glancing back at me. In my desire to please, I rather forgot our abilities to host such a creature, and I immediately purchased it.

Holmes was still lounging in his previous chair sulking rattily when I returned. I could not think why until it struck me. I had not been with him all day! On this most special of days! I must confess myself ashamed in that moment for driving my darling to think such things. His scent was so faint in the air... I hurriedly climbed the stairs with my purchase in hand (or in arm such was its size) to ease his worries. He was sitting as I predicted with a frown upon his face. But this was not a sulking frown and it broke my heart. This was an ill hidden sadness tinged with a disappointment I could not bare to be the cause of. I covered one hand in mine and nibbled his cheek. It is a strange quirk in my dearest that he likes this. In any case it turned him to me and he deduced me in a manner of seconds. It will never cease to amaze me how he does this. The pride I feel in him doubles every time. He looked at me now with slight puzzlement

"You did not forget?" His eyes were so mournful you would think Lestrade forbid a case!

"Of course not!" I shook my head and a laugh escaped my lips whilst saying it. I then pressed my lips to his knuckles and bade him stand up.

"Then where have you been?" Holmes looked back at me with betrayal in his eyes and I smiled.

"Surely you can deduce that?"

"I have one theory but-" My darling broke off when I kissed his neck, for I loved to hear him gasp a little. My dear tried to continue between hitched breaths "It- it cannot..." Though he did not finish the word 'cannot' I can be certain that is what he intended to say. A particularly savoury moan escaped his lips and I almost forgot my purchase in the still heat of time.

"With that brilliant mind" I toyed with the shell of his ear which was always a sensitive area and drew delicious sounds from my darling.

"It cannot be plausible..." My dear then turned to me and watched my lips as they quirked up and I lead him down the few feet of corridor to the room I had left the purchase beside. Holmes slowly kneeled down and I did so with him, if only to see his deduction frown while he pondered before opening it. "Such a particular shape... but surely you did not...!" Pale fingers unlaced the bow and turned around the package so that the back which I had partially removed was facing him. A soft gasp relieved me of a weight of whether he would like it. Sliding those hands partly inside he coaxed out the jewel I had got him. Lifting her up my dear gasped again. "Oh she is a monstrous beauty aren't you?!" My dear smiled when our addition meowed back at him. Mountain (as she was christened) was a monstrous more than one meter long. My darling adored her and still pampers her. Our Norwegian Forest Cat (as Sherlock deduced was her breed) is our gorgeous little girl in our family.

"Happy Birthday my Gem" I kissed his cheek and thanked the stars.


	3. Structured Bones

(Mrs Hudson's POV)

Mr Holmes had been laughing merrily all morning which informed me at once he was nearing his heat. Therefore I was not impressed with the young man who rang the bell just as I was preparing the dear boy some tea. He is only a child sometimes, and in these laughing fits I cannot see him as else. He was laughing merrily now with the very patient alpha who I am glad to say he has chosen. Dr Watson is a dear man and I cannot imagine Mr Holmes without him. Now to the young man at the door. I'm sorry to say I did not like the look of him. Nothing against the boy, but I could immediately see that he was an alpha. Alphas around Mr Holmes do not tend to go down well with Dr Watson. Especially when they are young and somewhat... flirtatious, even with bonded men and women. Mr Holmes' appearance, I have often teased him, gives them reason to be flirtatious enough. I went with a mounting sense of unease back through the hall to announce our guest and he seemed to examine my features. Naturally only Mr Holmes has done this before for reasons of his deductive prowess. This young man followed me through and even pushed past to inhale Mr Holmes' scent. This... could not end well. I made myself scarce to fetch the tea.

"Oh Mountain!" I lifted my tenants' considerably large cat from where she was lapping at the milk in the cream jug. Mr Holmes was replacing the milk jug after using it for some experiment or another. I heard two taps of his cane and then he called her

"Mountain!" The little lioness of a cat fairly ran to him as she's prone to every time. I walked in with the tea as things turned downhill. My alpha tennant looked none too happy at the turn of the conversation. Mr Holmes looked unsure whether to be flattered or have a sense of unease. I can tell you I did on their client's behalf.

"Come now Mr Carsen" (the name the young man begged to replace his own in my recount of the tale). "You cannot possibly have come all the way here..." There was a faint glint in his eye of amusement when Mr Holmes spoke. "Merely to compliment my bone structure" He purrs like a cat when he recounts this now. Dr Watson more often though growls like he did back then. Mountain shifted and pawed at his lap when Mr Holmes laughed again. This seemed to continue for quite some time until the young gentleman stepped over a line. In my opinion he was quite the flirt!

"But you see Mr Holmes!" He pulled back a little I'm glad to say when Mountain hissed fairly rattily "You do have the perfect structure by all fair standards...!"

"Right you are but I'm afraid mine are" Dr Watson's voice never gave me such a turn! "My standards are fair and Sherlock Holmes meets them. Look at the rings on his hand."

"John..." Mr Holmes had become quite breathless and I flatter myself I did well not to laugh! Such a rare sight it was to see him so flustered!

"We're taking the case because he wants it now I advise you to leave" Dr Watson's voice changed somewhat to correct himself "I order you to leave" I may have let slip a smile at Mr Holmes weakening at the knees.

"My Captain..." His voice was hardly a whisper and I thought he'd need help up. I smiled and picked Mountain up. We left my boys to themselves.

 

Though I heard a thud that made Mountain quite puzzled.


	4. Laughter

(Holmes' POV)

Emotion's have invariably confused me until my John joined me in my capacity and lodgings. Oh, of course, some, were only too simple, so consistently are they expressed. Sadness, tears, anger, a red face and perhaps wilder gesticulation, love... Well there I march ahead of myself. I did not know romantic love until my John. There may be a wide range of the population possessing that name but he is the one who owns it. However if I may get back on track... 

I did not really know, if I may be frank, how many laughter could express. When I am tired and derisive I either laugh or emit a noise we have placed between a laugh and a snort. When we are apprehensive we may laugh nervously, but when he is angry... My alpha is a sight to behold. I could claim his cheeks flush red and he is a characiture, but I do not mean that... What I mean is hard to describe, but no doubt I will in a later writing.

When I am laughing sometimes, I have no idea why, but John will watch me. I haven't the faintest idea why he should, or where his tradition of doing so started, but he never hides that he does.

 

"I do it because it is the singular... most beautiful sound... I have ever. Heard." I have no talent for writing these experiences so My Soldier has guided my hand. My breath had quickened a little with his treatment of my neck between each phrase. You observe of course that John caught me in the middle of writing my previous entry.

"Joh-" I had my voice drowned when he captured my lips, then he fingered my sides. I attempted to push him off but he held me with one arm and had me writhing and breathless in a matter of minutes.

"I could listen to that sound all life long and never tire of it"

"Yet I shall if you do not let me breathe!" My indignation wasn't serious but he adhered to my request. Then his military reflexes took my breath. I had attempted to reverse our roles and had my wrist seized in one hand.

"Surely you didn't think I'd let that disarm me. My Darling you're losing your touch" My Soldier then leaned down and uttered one phrase. "The game is afoot Gem..." He became my Captain and for decency we shall leave matters there. 

 

 

 

No, we really shall.


End file.
